A Cagebird Out In the Big Wide World
by Ciradel the ChronicleWriter
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian bring a young boy in the Phantomhive's manor. Set after Finnian met Ciel and Sebastian first time and before Finnian became the gardener of the manor. Based somehow on the manga.
1. Chapter 1

**A cagebird out in the big wide world**

Chapter 1

"I leave you two do your duties while the young master and me are in the mission and what happens? An expensive set of dishes is shattered and the kitchen is almost burned down. How do you explain this?" Sebastian asked calmly.

The manor's chef Baldroy and maid Mey-Rin glanced at each others with embarrassment. The manor's steward Tanaka stood next to them and drank his tea.

"I-I w-was polishing silverwares when I went to get a polish. When I returned with the polish, I stumbled and when I fell I accindently grabbed the tablecloth and then the set of dishes on the table fell in the floor and shattered! I'm so sorry, Mr. Sebastian!" Mey-Rin cried.

Sebastian just sighed and turned to face the chef. "Baldroy. The burned kitchen... Does this situation includes a flamethrower?" Sebastian asked with expressionless face.

"Yes..." Baldroy answered and ignited his cigarette: "I had tried to make my flamethrower little bit better and I would had like to see how much firepower I was able to add it, so I tried it with the meat in the kitchen."

"Of course," Sebastian sighed. Finally the dark butler said: "Clean your mess. After it you must meet our temporary guest."

Baldroy and Mey-Rin exchanged surprised glances. Tanaka gave a confused "ho ho ho".

* * *

"What a hell?" Baldroy said quietly. Baldroy and Mey-Rin had finished cleaning, so Sebastian has decided to introduce them their guest.

In front of them stood a boy.

The boy was young, maybe 14 or 15 years old, he has shaved head and big, turquoise eyes. But boy's eyes and face were expressionless. He was like a unfinished doll.

"Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Tanaka. Here is our guest," Sebastian informed servants: "He stay with us until further notice. Treat him well."

"Welcome in the Phantomhive... umm... What's your name?" Mey-Rin asked for boy. The boy said nothing, he just stared at her with expressionless look. This annoyed Baldroy a little bit.

"Hey! Hadn't anybody teach manners to you? She asked your name," the chef said strictly.

When Baldroy rose his hand to take his cigarette out of his mouth, the boy flinched and hid behind the Sebastian's back. Baldroy stared at the boy with confusion and gave a questioning look to Sebastian.

"He misunderstood your purposes," Sebastian explained: "He thought that you are going to slap him or something."

"What? I have never slap children," Baldroy said with hint of offend.

"Very good," Sebastian said: "Because you are going to share your room with him, Baldroy."

The chef stared the butler for a moment until he said: "Umm... Okay."

Sebastian picked his pocket watch, check the time and nodded to himself. "I must now prepare an evening tea for the young master. Tanaka, would you give a tour for our guest?" Sebastian asked for his predecessor.

Tanaka had changed his mini size into his normal size and he bowed while smiling friendly: "With pleasure. Please this way, young man."

When the boy shyly turned to follow Tanaka, Baldroy and Mey-Rin noticed a taattoo, S-012, in the boy's neck. Before neither of them get a chance to ask about the taattoo, Tanaka and the boy had left the room.

"He have had a hard life. That taattoo is the reminder of it," Sebastian said like he would had read servants thoughts.

"Oh! He didn't tell his name!" Mey-Rin remembered suddenly.

"He doesn't have name," Sebastian said. Baldroy and Mey-Rin stared at Sebastian with shock.

"How it is possible that he doesn't have name?" Baldroy demanded: "Of course he must have name. What does we call him then?"

"Call him something decent name," Sebastian said calmly. Then Sebastian shooed the chef and the maid back to their works.

* * *

Baldroy had finally ready with his works and now he was going to his bedroom. He was also thinking the boy and his talk with Sebastian just a moment ago...

 _[flashback]_

" _Baldroy. Because you will share your room with our guest, here is something you should know about the boy," Sebastian said after he returned with the cart in the kitchen._

 _Baldroy removed his cigarette from his mouth and turned to face the butler: "Spit it out."_

" _Just like I said, our guest have had a hard life. Don't force him tell anything about it and don't ask anything about his taattoo," Sebastian advised: "Remember also not to make sudden movements. The boy may mistake again and think you as a threat. Do you want to know what happened to people who were going to kill him?"_

" _Umm..." Baldroy said with a little uneasily after hearing this._

" _He killed everybody who were in the same building where the man who tried kill the boy was. Everybody." Sebastian said calmly. Baldroy stared Sebastian with his jaw dropped._

 _Finally the chef got back his ability to talk: "Did I understand? The boy is cold-blooded killer and you put me share the room with him?"_

" _No, no," Sebastian waved his hand soothingly: "He isn't 'cold-blooded killer'. I think he will kill only if he feels himself threatened. So don't do anything what will scare him or we must hire a new chef... Althought that wouldn't be a big loss."_

 _[flashback end]_

"Well, I think I must hope the best... and prepare for the worst," Baldroy sighed before he opened the door of his bedroom. Just when he stepped in the room, Baldroy flinched when he saw the boy sitting on the another bed. There was utter silence in the room when they stared each others. Finally Baldroy opened his mouth: "Yo."

The boy stared him, expressionlessly and silently.

"Umm... Did you like the tour?" Baldroy asked little uneasily. The boy said still nothing.

Baldroy sighed. The boy definitely didn't want to talk so the chef decided to leave the boy alone. Baldroy walked to his chest of drawers, picked his night clothes and changed his clothes. Then he went to his bed and said: "Good night."

He wasn't surprised when the boy didn't answer. Baldroy closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He was finally sleeping when...

 _queak queak queak queak_

"What a hell?" Baldroy thought drowsily.

 _queak queak queak queak_

"What's that sound?" the chef thought to himself with knitted brows.

 _queak queak queak_

Baldroy sat up and looked around.

 _queak queak queak_

Very quickly Baldroy turned to way he heard the sound and he surprised when he discovered the sound's source: the boy jumped on the bed.

"Boy! What do you think you are doing?" Baldroy asked, annoyed that his sleep was disrupted.

The boy turned to face him and said: "Funny sound..."

Baldroy sighed annoyedly and didn't notice that the boy had said his first words during his time here: "Why must you now jump on the bed? Didn't you jump enought as a kid?"

The boy stared the man and just then Baldroy saw something in the boy's eyes that he had seen before: here was fear in the boy's eyes. That made Baldroy thought something before the situation would turn unexpected. Finally he said with as soothing voice as possible: "Hey, boy. It's 12 PM. People want to sleep now. Go under your blanket and try sleep. Okay?"

The boy obeyed timidly and curled under the blanket. Baldroy was going to get back to sleep when he noticed a burning candle on the bedside table and he asked: "Do you want that candle burn tonight? Does it feel safer?" The man saw top of boy's head nodding under the blanket.

"Okay. Good night," Baldroy said with yawn and pulled his blanket over himself.

To his surprise, he heard very quiet voice saying: "Good night..."

* * *

 **Okay. This is my first Kuroshitsuji – fanfiction, so characters may be little bit out of character. So what you think about? Should I continue this or just delete this? Review your opinions, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A cagebird out in the big wide world**

Chapter 2

In the next morning Sebastian was on his way to wake up Baldroy who had overslept... again.

"I have said to Baldroy that as the servant of Phantomhive household he must be awake when I'm going to tell jobs of day," Sebastian muttered: "And still he oversleep."

Sebastian walked to the door of the chef's bedroom, knocked on the door and said with loud voice: "Baldroy! Wake up, Baldroy! It's getting late and you should already be doing your duties."

There didn't come an answer from the room. Sebastian knocked on the door again and waited. Still no answer. Sebastian sighed with annoyance, opened the door and entered in the room.

After he entered in the room Sebastian saw that both of beds were empty but he noticed that the boy's blanket was under the bed. Sebastian knelt next to the bed and noticed that somebody was shaking under the blanket.

"May I ask why are you there?" Sebastian asked. That somebody whined.

"Would you answer to my question?" Sebastian asked. The blanket moved and soon the boy's head peeked under the blanket. The boy's face was still expressionless but his eyes were scared.

"I-I..." the boy whispered.

"You what?" Sebastian asked with hint of impatience: "Where is Baldroy?"

Finally the boy answered as very scared: "T-that man... I-I... killed him..."

* * *

Sebastian and the boy walked in the halls because Sebastian wanted see the corpse and think how to straighten up the situation. Suddenly the boy stopped and pointed the floor. "H-here... I-I didn't mean... to kill him... bu-but..." the boy stuttered.

Sebastian stared at "the corpse", blinked slowly twice, turned to look the boy and turned his eyes back at "the corpse"...

* * *

"He did _what_?" Ciel Phantomhive asked.

Sebastian gave an amused smile while pouring more tea and said: "That boy "killed" one of your marble statues, young master."

"In other words he broke it," Ciel sighed: "I hope it wasn't one of those expensives?"

Ciel stared at his butler who smiled knowingly and the young earl sighed louder while facepalming.

Sebastian glanced at his young master and asked: "Do you already have plans for the boy? You wouldn't bring him in your manor if you haven't."

"Hmmm... Not yet," Ciel answered while opening the newspaper: "But I will think something. Until then watch after him so he doesn't destroy something expensive again."

"As you wish, young master," Sebastian said with bow.

* * *

The boy had the best morning ever in his life. First he wasn't punished for killing that white and silent man in the hall because that dark man, Sebastian, had explain that the white man wasn't alive. However the boy must had promise that he would be more careful when he touch something else.

When the situation was clear, the boy was taken to eat breakfast in the kitchen where the blond man who had share the room with the boy, red haired woman and older man already were. Everybody of them were much nicer than doctors were.

Now the boy was walking in the halls. In the eyes of the boy who had considered in isolation the manor was the biggest building what he had ever seen. Especially windows. The boy stopped to stare them. Green grass, sunlight, blue sky... The boy stared them longingly and touched the glass of the window very carefully with his fingertips.

"Do you like what you see?" the voice asked.

The boy turned and noticed the older man, Tanaka (in his normal size), standing next to him. Tanaka smiled friendly to the boy.

The boy stared timidly at Tanaka, then he looked outside and said quietly: "Out..."

"I understand. Would you like to have a tour in the manor's garden?" Tanaka asked politely. Boy's expressionless eyes widened slightly and then he nodded slowly.

"Follow me, please," Tanaka bowed and walked away the boy after him.

Soon they arrived at the the manor's back door. The boy was just going to open the door when Tanaka stopped him and said: "Just wait a moment." Then Tanaka opened a cabinet and grabbed a pair of black shoes.

"You can't go out barefoot. I hope that these are your size, young man," Tanaka said when he noticed that the boy stared at the shoes. Tanaka grabbed a chair and motioned the boy sat in the chair. When the boy carefully sat down, Tanaka put shoes in the boy's foots and tied shoelaces. The boy stared shoes with confusion and waved his legs carefully.

"Very well, let's go out then," Tanaka said and opened the backdoor.

* * *

First it was a little bit hard because the boy wasn't used to wear shoes but little by little he got used to them. When he got out the boy almost forgot everything. The garden was amazing. Green grass, flowers in different colors, sunlight on plants... Boy stared them with awe. Tanaka couldn't help but chuckle to boy's awed face. However, the boy quickly hid his expression, walked to a bush and touched carefully leaves. Then the boy noticed a rose bush and studied it. He was just going to touch the rose when Tanaka said: "Be careful. Roses has thorns so you may hurt yourself."

The boy flinched and pulled his hand quickly away. Tanaka knelt next to the boy and showed him where thorns are and then he started to tell more about roses.

* * *

Sebastian viewed the boy and Tanaka from the window. He was satisfied for two reasons: if the boy would learn to rely on other servants of the manor and show his emotions, he would become with little education a good servant for Phantomhive. Moreover the boy wouldn't destroy more property belonging to the manor when he was out. Sebastian observed the boy and noticed that the boy was very curious towards the plants and listened carefully when Tanaka told about roses. He looked to be enjoying outdoors. At the same time Sebastian thought if boy was ever allowed to go out when he was held in the laboratory or... Soon the boy and Tanaka got up and continued their tour in the garder. Meanwhile Sebastian took the dinner for his young master. He also had a suggestion to him.

* * *

In afternoon Sebastian took the boy into the Ciel's study where the young earl sat at his desk.

"I heard that you had a tour in the garder with Tanaka. Did you like the garder?" Ciel asked for the boy.

The boy hestitated a little bit but then he answered: "Yes..."

"Was you ever allowed to go out when you was there where you was held previously?" Ciel knew that the question might been sensitive but he wanted to know.

Boy's expressionless face flinched slightly, like the boy was hiding his expression. "No..." the boy finally answered with quiet tone and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Do you like to be outside?" Ciel asked.

The boy rose slowly his gaze and answered: "Yes..."

"In that case," Ciel said: "Would you like to become my gardener?"

The boy stared at Ciel saying nothing until he asked: "Gardener...?"

"Yes. You will spent your time outdoors and I would pay for you. You just need take care for my garden, water plants, get rid of weeds and so on," Ciel explained while leaning on his hands.

The boy's face were still expressionless, so it was difficult to tell if he was thinking Ciel's suggestion.

"I will give you some time to think about it," Ciel said: "Tell me when you have made your decision. Sebastian, take him to his room."

"As you wish, young master," Sebastian said while bowing. Then he took the boy out to the room.

When Sebastian and the boy were left, Ciel started to think another thing: "I think I should give him a name..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A cagebird out in the big wide world**

 **I have totally forgot the disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. Yana Toboso owns everything about Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Baldroy yawned while getting up in his bed. He was getting used by the schedule of the manor little by little, what was good for him because he didn't want to make Sebastian mad again. Baldroy rose up from his bed and changed his nightclothes to workwears. Then he went to next to the another bed where the boy was still sleeping.

Baldroy had heard last night that the young master had offered a job as a gardener of the manor to the boy. Baldroy doubted that the boy knew anything about gardening but because Baldroy himself didn't know much about cooking, he didn't say anything.

Baldroy shook carefully boy's shoulder and said: "Wake up, kid. We should go to eat breakfast." The boy whined and opened his eyelids little bit.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Baldroy asked. The boy didn't answer which didn't surprise Baldroy. Althought the boy has been in the manor already five days, he still didn't speak much. Baldroy walked to the door of their bedroom and wait that the boy would get up and follow him in the kitchen. Instead of getting up the boy had started petting his head.

"Ummm... What's wrong?" Baldroy asked with confusion.

The boy stared the older man and said: "My head feels funny..."

"What?" Baldroy asked: "Is something wrong with your head?"

"Feels funny..." the boy repeated.

Baldroy looked irresolute at time, then he sat on the boy's bed and asked: "Where your head feels 'funny'?"

The boy placed his hand on the his head and answered: "Here."

Baldroy reached out slowly his hand so the boy wouldn't get scared and petted the boy's head. After some time Baldroy believed that he found out the reason of boy's confusion.

"You have already got some hairs," Baldroy explained while he continued petting boy's head.

The boy stared him and asked with confused tone: "Hairs?"

"Yes, yes. These here," Baldroy explained while combing his own hairs with his fingers.

"I'm... not sick or anything else...?" the boy asked.

"Of course not, idiot," Baldroy said with slight amusement in his tone: "Hairs has never killed anybody."

"Oh..." the boy said while touching his head again.

"It looks like that here is a nice color in your hairs," Baldroy said friendly.

"Really?" the boy asked. Baldroy nodded and got up.

"We should go to eat breakfast or I will get scoldings from Sebastian," Baldroy explained to the boy, walked back to the door and stood there waiting the boy getting up who was still petting his newly grown hairs.

Finally the boy got up and followed the chef into the kitchen where Mey-Rin and Tanaka were already.

* * *

"I heard that you are going to become the gardener of the manor," Mey-Rin said to the boy when they were sitting at the table.

"Yes..." the boy said, still expressionlessly, and bit a piece of bread.

"Do you know anything about gardening?" Mey-Rin asked friendly.

The boy turned silent and didn't say anything until he admitted: "No..."

"Mr. Sebastian anticipated that," Mey-Rin said with smile. Baldroy and Tanaka shared questioning gazes while Mey-Rin brought out a book, gave the book to the boy and said: "Mr. Sebastian asked me to give this book to you so you would understand what is required of you as gardener."

The boy took the book carefully and stared the cover of book without saying anything.

* * *

Later when the servants of Phantomhive were doing their duties, the boy was sitting on his bed and riffled the book's pages. He stopped riffling when he heard somebody knocking the bedroom's door and then Sebastian entered in the room.

"Good morning," Sebastian said to the boy: "I heard that you are exploring the book I recommended. What do you think about the book?"

The boy glanced at the book's spread with unsure gaze and didn't say anything for a while. Finally he said carefully: "N-nice pictures..."

"That's all?" Sebastian asked with an kocked eyebrown. The boy nodded timidly.

Sebastian looked thoughtful for a while. Then he grabbed the book from boy's hands, riffled it a moment which after the butler showed to the boy a picture of lily flower which name was written next to the picture.

"What flower is this?" Sebastian asked while pointing the flower's picture. The boy stared the picture for a while. It took couple of minutes. The boy's face was expressionless but the boy's eyes told that he was afraid.

Finally Sebastian said: "Would it be possible that you can't read?"

The boy lowered his gaze in his lap, his eyes showed shame.

"Well, actually I'm not surprised," Sebastian said while shrugged and gave the book back to the boy: "Just continue watching pictures. But when you have officially named as the gardener and the servant of manor, I will teach you read and write. Those things belongs to basics that the servants of the Phantomhive manor must know."

After saying this Sebastian left the room, leaving the boy alone in the room with the book. The boy looked at the pictures of book, got up on the bed, walked to the room's window and watched out with thoughtful expression.

* * *

Sebastian took the boy in the library room where Ciel Phantomhive sat at the table waiting for them.

"Well," Ciel said to the boy who stood in front of him: "Have you made your decision? Will you become my gardener?"

The boy was quiet for a while and stared the floor until he rose his gaze and answered quietly: "Yes..."

"In that case," Ciel said while giving a small smile to the boy: "I'll give you a name." *****

* * *

The month had already passed since the boy had arrived in the manor.

After Ciel had given the boy name Finnian, the boy had finally given up from expressionlessness and ventured to show his feelings. Thereby Finnian had become curious and cheerful, though childish, person.

Actually childishness didn't hamper anybody. Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Tanaka were just satisfied that somebody brought some vivacity in the manor. The only problem was actually Finnian's unbelievable strenght. Finnian either snap the tree in the garden or broke the manor's movables at least twice in week, not to mention that he had a bad habit to destroy the whole garden. Always when Finnian had done something like that, he begged forgiviness while crying flowingly like little kid.

In spite of the boy's cheerful nature, the other servants noticed that Finnian looked sometimes sad. The taattoo which was a reminder of boy's past was now covered under the straw hat which Finnian had got from Ciel. But if somebody asked reasons of Finnian's sadness, he just smiled quickly and said that everything is alright. Finally the truth of Finnian's past was revealed to other servants of the manor.

* * *

Baldroy woke suddenly up in the middle of night when he heard something. His hand reached under his pillow where he has a hand gun for case of emergencies while the chef scanned the dark room wiht his gaze. Here wasn't anybody like intruder in the room but Finnian's bed was empty and the door of the room was a little bit open. Baldroy knitted his eyebrows together and got up from his bed.

He walked to the door and peeked out of the room. He flinched when he noticed that somebody was sneaking in the stairs to downstairs. The person couldn't be Sebastian because that person was too short. Baldroy left his room and sneaked in the hall to see the person better. Chef's sneaking was interrupted when he heard a silent voice: "Baldroy."

Baldroy turned quickly but luckily he didn't shoot because Mey-Rin stood behind him.

"Mey-Rin, did you see that guy?" Baldroy asked quietly while pointing at the stairs.

Mey-Rin nodded: "It was Finnian. I saw him when he sneaked past my room. Why is he awake this time of night?"

Baldroy looked little bit worried. "I don't know," he admitted: "But I think that it's better to solve."

They sneaked as quickly and quietly as possible after the boy but they stopped when Finnian disappeared out of the back door. Baldroy and Mey-Rin shared the glances before they followed the boy out.

* * *

They looked around in the nightly garden but they didn't see Finnian anywhere. Suddenly Mey-Rin flinched and whispered to Baldroy: "Did you hear?"

Baldroy looked around and shook his head. Mey-Rin started sneak and she motioned Baldroy to follow her. They stopped to the garden's hedgerow and then Baldroy heard something: sobbing. Baldroy and Mey-Rin peeked over the hedge and they saw Finnian hugging his legs against his chest and crying.

"Finny? Why are you crying?" Baldroy asked with worried tone. Finnian flinched and turned to face the chef and the maid.

"W-what? M-Mr. Baldroy... and Miss Mey-Rin? Crying? I-I'm not crying...!" Finnian protested while quickly drying his tears.

"Yes, you were crying," Baldroy stated while sitting down next to the boy: "Why?"

The boy didn't answer but he lowered his gaze on the grass. Mey-Rin sat next to them on the grass.

"If you have worries, you will tell about them to us," Mey-Rin said gently: "Maybe we would help you somehow."

It was clear that Finnian tried hold his tears but he failed and started to cry.

"Listen. Whatever is your problem, you can tell about it for us. We promise not to tell anybody," Baldroy promised and glanced at Mey-Rin who nodded.

Finnian swallowed and stared the duo at the moment. Finally he gave a sniff and started to tell: "I-I was in the labo-laboratory... with others... Doctors gave us ma-many injections and fo-forced us in tests... I got my strenght from there... I-it was horrible! We were hold together in the dark room b-but... if we survived for injections and tests, we were placed in the different room than other children. T-then we got more injections... More tests... More pain...!"

At this point Finnian held his head and sobbed louder. Baldroy and Mey-Rin glanced at each other with worry and tried to say something comforting to the boy. Then Baldroy remembered something what Sebastian had told him after Finnian had arrived first time in the manor.

"Finnian," Baldroy said carefully: "After you came here, Sebastian told me that you had kill people after they tried kill you... What happened?"

Now Finnian cried flowing tears and wasn't able to speak.

"Here," Mey-Rin gave her handkerchief to Finnian: "Dry your tears and blow your nose in this. It should ease."

Finnian took the handkerchief and blowed. When he calmed down little bit, he drew deeply his breath and continued telling: "I-I don't kno-know why... Before I met Mister Sebastian and young master Ciel... The doctor came... He... He...!" Finnian buried his face in his hands and managed somehow continue: "He killed my friends... I... I... I killed him. I killed everybody! I did couldn't control myself, I swear! Please don't hurt me!" Finnian curled up like protecting himself from beating.

But here wasn't any beating incoming.

"Finny," Mey-Rin said gently.

Finnian glanced at Baldroy and Mey-Rin with teary eyes behind his arms. For his surprise there wasn't disgust nor hatred in their eyes but more like... sadness.

"Listen. We understand well why you went crazy like that. Anybody would be ready to avenge for their friends," Baldroy said while placing carefully his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Finnian stared two older person with confusion and asked: "Don't you... Don't you hate me?"

Baldroy shook his head: "We all have our mistakes in our past. I'm an ex-soldier and Mey-Rin was a sniper before coming here. But we got a new chance to our lifes when we were hired here."

"A ne-new chance...?" Finnian said while rubbing his eyes.

"That's right," said somebody behind of them.

All three turned to face the source of voice. To their surprise they noticed Tanaka standing there.

"You all are hired in the Phantomhive's manor because you can do something what is useful to protect the manor and our young master. When you protect the manor and the young master, you simultaneously protect the place you can call as your home," Tanaka said while smiling gently. Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Finnian glanced at each others.

"Yes. That's right," Mey-Rin admitted.

"We got a roof over our heads and we have jobs which we get our livelihood," Baldroy said while scratching the back of his neck.

Finnian stared at them without knowing what to say. A moment later Finnian managed to say: "I-I want to do my best for the young master because he... was nice to us."

"That's the ticket," Baldroy said and reached his hand to Finnian. Finnian grabbed his hand and let the chef pull him up.

"Very well. Now we have solved the situation, we could go to back to sleep. Too much sleeplessness is harmful for health and young master Ciel doesn't like if here is too loud in the night time. And we all have works to do tomorrow," Tanaka said with smile. All of them agreed, so they went back in the manor to continue their sleep.

* * *

Sebastian, who had observed the whole situation without other servants knowing, stood at upstairs window. He smiled slightly before closing the window's curtains.

The end

* * *

 **I know that I have set this story before Finnian became the gardener of the manor but I wanted also write how other servants got to know Finnian's past.**

 **I think that the end was little bit rushed but it's finished now. All honest reviews are welcome.**

 *** A's note: If you have read the Kuroshitsuji manga's chapter 100, you know what happened.**


End file.
